scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unmasked Part 1 - Revenge is Sweet
|previousepisode = Roughing the Crown |nextepisode = Unmasked Part 2 - The End of Hyde }} Unmasked Part 1 - Revenge is Sweet is the fifth episode of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum. Premise The Riddler's plan takes action. Plot The Riddler, Mr. Hyde, the Creeper, the Devil Bear, and the Moon Monster all sat together in a room. “They got away?!” demanded the Riddler. “I’m sorry!” exclaimed the Creeper. “It is fine,” said the Riddler, “I guess my plan will just have to work with them.” “What is the plan, sir?” asked the Devil Bear. “Yeah, you only told us it was the perfect revenge!” exclaimed the Moon Monster. “Tell us,” said Mr. Hyde. “Are you aware of why you handed out those devices?” asked the Riddler. “No,” said Hyde. “Well,” the Riddler said, “let me show you why.” He led his group to a window. Outside they saw nothing. “What are you showing us?” asked Hyde. “This,” said the Riddler. He pressed a button on his remote control and a giant robot rose out of the ground. “That’s what I bought with the crown.” He led them outside and into the robot. There were bedrooms for all of them, and everything else a house would need. He led them to the control room and pressed a big red button. “This will activate in exactly twenty-four hours,” said the Riddler. “And it’s currently sending a message to all the devices held by the people you gave them to, Hyde. The message is ‘put me on the wall for the master plan’.” “Does it tell them what the master plan is?” asked the Devil Bear. “Of course,” said the Riddler. “You see, the devices are tiny explosives. All of the villains the Scooby-Doo gang has ever caught will be breaking out of prison to commit as many crimes as they can. Then, they will come to me to have their ultimate revenge!” … “So,” Velma said. “The Riddler’s real name is R. Wickles?” “Like, that’s what we heard,” Shaggy said. “None of us have that name,” Larry pointed out. “Yes, but he knew any of us could have been there. I think he was using a fake name,” Velma said. “Now, does anybody have any theories on Mr. Hyde?” Jeremiah shook his head. “We just found the crown stolen. Why aren’t we trying to find it?” “Trust me, if we catch the Riddler, we’ll find the crown,” Fred said. “Now, back to the discussion, I have a few theories on Mr. Hyde. I also think that one of us is in on the plan.” “Who?” asked Larry. “Jeremiah,” Fred said. Jeremiah, who was previously leaning back, stood up straight. “How dare you accuse me?!” he demanded. “It’s just a hunch,” Fred said. “Earlier, I checked some files on this museum. It says you built both the museum and the farm, plus there's a secret passageway leading between the two buildings.” “Interesting theory Fred,” said Berry. “But I don’t support it. Jeremiah is a good friend of mine.” “Well, let’s let Jeremiah tell us,” Daphne said. “Did you build the passageway?” “And like, more importantly, do you have any snacks?” asked Shaggy. “Roh boy, racks!” exclaimed Scooby, licking his lips. Jeremiah hesitated. After a minute, he sighed. “No,” he said. “I didn’t build the passageway.” “Yeah, he didn’t!” exclaimed Chuck. “Chuck, be quiet,” said Lola. “This isn’t your business.” Jeremiah gave Chuck and annoyed look. The gang glanced at each other. “Now, if you’ll excuse me-” began Jeremiah. “Wait, don’t go yet,” said Berry. “You’ve gotta help us discover who built the secret passageway and how.” “Maybe some other time,” Jeremiah said. He stepped towards the door and opened it. Mr. Hyde strolled in and closed the door behind him. “Nice to see you all,” he said. “But I don’t think I can keep our identity a secret anymore. Chuck, come on.” Chuck stepped forward. “Chuck?!” exclaimed Larry. “You’re one of the bad guys?!” “Why of course,” said Chuck. “I’m shocked Mystery Inc. didn’t guess. There’s a Chuck, there’s a Devil Bear.” “Of course!” gasped Daphne, “Chuck Hunt was a one who dressed up as the Devil Bear. You don’t look like him, though.” “Well, after I got out of jail, I heard about this plan,” Chuck said. “I’m a master of disguise you know.” “And now,” Mr. Hyde said. “Come to us, Lola.” “What?!” cried Lola. “I’m not a member.” Mr. Hyde laughed. “You can’t keep it a secret forever.” Just as he was leaving, he placed a device on the wall. “Is it true Aunt Lola?” asked Berry. “No,” Lola said. “I don’t know what he was thinking, trying to frame me.” “Hey, what’s this?” asked Jeremiah. He pulled the device off the wall. “This is an explosive! Hyde was handing these out to all the bad guys you’ve ever caught!” “Ah-hah!” exclaimed Fred. “So you are in on it.” “Yes,” Jeremiah confessed. “I was paid good money for this.” “Well, now that we all know,” said Berry. “Tell us everything.” “I’m afraid I can’t,” said Jeremiah. “I only got money for doing the work, I wasn’t in on the plan. I even restored the crown for them. Look, I’m sorry, but there’s no time. We have to escape now!” … Hank was sitting in his jail cell, flipping a coin over and over. He was chuckling, too. Hank glanced over at the device on the wall. Only one minute until his revenge began. Meanwhile, Jeremiah was trying to open the doors. “It’s no use, these doors are locked! We only have about forty seconds to get out of here!” “What are we gonna do?” asked Shaggy. Berry shoved Jeremiah aside. He took the device off and stuck it on the chair. He opened it up and messed around with the wires. Berry closed it, and stuck it onto the door. “Everybody under the desk!” He shouted. Every single person in the room followed Berry’s orders. The door exploded, but the rest of the office was untouched. Berry walked towards the door and turned the gang. “Are you coming?” he asked. “Like, we sure are!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Too bad,” Berry said. He slammed the door and attached a lock to the handle. “Berry!” cried Jeremiah. “What are you doing?” “I’m sorry all,” Berry said. “I have some work to do.” And with that, he leaped into the distance, leaving the gang all alone, and locked in. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer. Sorry for not doing this sooner, and I hope all the people who used to read this series will get a chance to see this. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, include all theories in the review too. Cast and characters Villains *The Riddler *Monsters Suspects Culprits Locations *Wiz Rod Wax Museum Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum